For You I Will
by SeriouslySkullFlap
Summary: Grey's Anatomy from the beginning with my own little twist.
1. Chapter 1

Wake up. She has to wake up. Meredith quickly opens her eyes and starts to look around. She stands up and wraps a blanket around herself. She looks down at the naked man on the floor. She grabs a pillow and drops it right down on his ass. He is startled and opens his eyes slowly. He picks up her panties off of the floor and she snatches them from his hands. She throws his pants at him.

He speaks up, "This is…uh…"

"… humiliating on so many levels. You have to go." She stands there with a sheepish grin on her face trying to cover up as much as she could. She didn't quite know why. They did have sex after all.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but seriously you have to go. We're late which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work, so…" She tapers off as he stands up and begins to put his pants on.

"So you actually live here?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yes. Kind of."

"Oh. It's nice. So how do you kinda live here?"

"I moved 2 weeks ago from Boston. It was my mother's house. I'm selling it."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You said was."

"Oh my mother's not dead. She's … you know what? We don't have to do the thing."

He looks at her confused. "What thing?"

"You know, the thing. Exchange the details, pretend we care. Look I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Okay and when I get back down here, you won't be here. So … um … goodbye … uh …"

"George." He extends his hand to shake hers.

She shakes his hand. "George. Right, Meredith."

George smiles, "I remember your name, Meredith."

Meredith smiles back. "Right."

"I'll see you at the hospital."

"Uh goodbye, George." She turns around and runs up the stairs.

Slowly opening her eyes Izzie begins to look around at her surroundings. These are surroundings she is unfamiliar with. Panic begins to set in. What did she do last night? An image of that guy at the mixer who was flirting with her kept flashing in her mind. Oh god, she didn't go home with him did she? She looks down at the bed next to her as she sits up and there he lies. Shit. She has to get out of there. She has to shower. She has to get ready for work. She slowly gets out of the bed and begins picking up her clothing from the floor.

She gets half way to the door when she hears him clear his throat. She grimaces and slowly turns around. He is now sitting up in his bed. "Leaving so soon?" he says with a cocky tone in his voice.

"I have to shower."

"I have a shower here. We could shower together to save time." He suggestively raises his eyebrows at her. She wonders what about him ever made her actually go home with him.

"No…thanks…really." She opens the door and leaves.

He calls after her, "See you later!" He smirks to himself and stands up to shower.

Alone. He is almost used to waking up alone. Without her. Without his wife…ex-wife. The divorce had been finalized 2 weeks prior. He had to leave. He couldn't be on the same coast as her anymore. It hurt too much. All the memories they shared. All the places they went to together. He couldn't face them, not without her. It hurt too much. He had to leave. He had to leave to get away from the pain. The pain she caused him. They pain his best friend caused him. Seattle brought him something new. Seattle brought him her.

The woman at the mixer. He was drawn to her by her beauty. Her smile. Her laugh. Her everything. He had only talked to her for a brief moment but in that moment he learned that she is different from any other woman he had ever met. Before her he never believed in love at first sight. He didn't think he could even love again, not after what Addison had done to him. He lies awake staring at the ceiling of his trailer. He thinks he loves her. He would see her today. He will tell her how he feels. Or at least he will ask her out.


	2. Chapter 2

After Richard spoke with the interns about the upcoming year they all go to the locker room to change and wait for their resident assignments. "Did you guys all make it home ok last night? We were all pretty toasted," Cristina says as she puts her lab coat on. George and Meredith just look at each other and Alex and Izzie do the same. "Don't tell me you all got laid but me." Silence. "I hate you all."

"O'Malley, Yang, Grey, Stevens, Karev."

They all make their way to the hallway where Bailey is standing. Alex couldn't keep his eyes off of Izzie and Izzie won't even look at him. His eyes were burning a hole through the side of her face. He couldn't help himself. The night before was amazing. If they hadn't just started he would've taken her into an empty room for another go. She finally turns to him and he straightens up trying to pretend he wasn't just staring at her. "It was a mistake," she finally says.

"Wh-what?" That definitely was not what he expected to come out of her mouth.

"I was drunk, you were drunk. Last night was a mistake, never to happen again."

"Oh. You'll be singing a different tune later."

"Don't count on it." Izzie goes back to paying attention to Bailey and Alex does the same.

Every once in a while George and Meredith would exchange glances. Every time they would catch each other looking at the other they would smile and look back down at the floor. She wanted to talk to him about the night before but she knew it wasn't the time to do so. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. It had been amazing…from what she could remember. The next thing she knows she being assigned to a case. Her first case. She would have to forget George for the moment and focus on her work.

"Bring these results over to Dr. Shepherd. He's over there," Bailey says as she points to Derek who is busy talking with another doctor. Bailey hands Meredith a folder and the rest of them go on their way.

Meredith walks over to Derek and waits for him to be done talking. Derek notices her standing next to him and butterflies immediately fill his stomach. It's her. It must be fate. Derek smiles at her and forgets to speak for a moment. The silence is uncomfortable so Meredith speaks up, "Uh, Dr. Bailey said to show you these." She hands the folder to him. He scans through the results not even paying attention to the words on the page. They all seem to jumble together. He can't concentrate with her standing there. No one had made him feel this way, not even Addison. Meredith notices his blank stare at the paper. "Dr. Shepherd, are you even reading?"

He looks up quickly and nervously smiles, "I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. Yes. Bring her up for a CT. I'll meet you in her room. I am going to speak with the family."

Meredith gives him one more glance before making her way to the patient's room. What a weird encounter. And he's supposed to be one of the best? She sure as hell didn't see it. The man couldn't even concentrate on simple lab results. She shakes her head to get the bad thoughts out. No matter what he is her boss. There had to be a reason he was acting so strangely. It wouldn't be fair to judge him so quickly.

By the time Meredith gets to the patient's room Derek is already standing outside waiting for her. She wheels the bed into the room and goes back out to talk to Derek. "I think you should take a look at the CT scans, Dr. Shepherd."

"Let's go."

They make their way to the CT tech room. It's quiet the whole way there. Derek is thinking about how beautiful she is and how he is going to go about asking her out. He hadn't done the dating thing in over 11 years. Never mind the fact that he is her boss and it just isn't right on any level he is also worried that she doesn't like him. He can't get any kind of vibe off her. She seems cold. He doesn't know if that means she's nervous around him or if she just doesn't care for him. He needs to take a chance. He will never meet anyone if he doesn't take a chance.

They walk into the room where the tech puts the scans up on the screen for Derek. He looks closely. He opens his mouth to speak but closes it again. He takes a step back and rubs his chin. He gets back close up to it again. "Dr. Grey, is that a…a knife blade?"

"That's what I thought."

"It's a good thing I didn't call for an MRI then, huh?" Derek jokes. Meredith doesn't even crack a smile. He clears his throat and presses on. "Schedule a surgery as soon as we can get one. We need to get that out of there." Meredith starts to walk away. It's now or never. If he doesn't ask now he may never work up the courage again. "OH um, Dr. Grey…" Meredith turns around and walks back towards him. "Would you like to go out to dinner some time?"

"You're my boss."

"I know that but I was still hoping…"

"I am sorry, Dr. Shepherd, but I am seeing someone."

"But last night you said you were single."

"I was but then I met someone…George…he's my boyfriend."

"O'Malley? Seriously?" Derek cannot believe she'd rather have George than him. This doesn't mean he will be giving up. He will just need to try harder than he expected. She's worth it. He just knows it.

"I am going to schedule that surgery now." Meredith walks away. She had to get out of there. The conversation was getting awkward. After she schedules the surgery she has to find George to tell him they are now a couple. She hopes he receives it well.

Meredith knows that sooner or later she will need to tell George that they are dating. She had put it off for a few days because she just can't find the right way to go about telling him. She has never had a boyfriend let alone a boyfriend who doesn't know he is a boyfriend. Derek just won't stop bugging her about it so she decided that today would be the day. Today she will tell George they are going out and they could me open about it but more importantly they can be public about it.

He has to tell her. There is no doubt in his mind that he has to tell her. Alex does not even know how it happened. Well he knows how it happened but he didn't think something like this would ever happen to him. He was always warned by his friends that sleeping around would eventually land him in the spot he is in at the moment but just never believed them. There is no doubt in his mind that she may already know but he just wants to actual words come from his lips.

Ever since he met her George wanted to figure out what that night meant to her. Sex was not something that he normally would throw around to just anybody. He felt a real connection with her that night but he doesn't know if she feels the same way. For days George has been trying to get the nerve up to ask Meredith on a real date but every time he get scared and backs off. He can't let this opportunity go to waste. Soon she will move on and forget all that had happened between them and he doesn't want that to happen.

Izzie does not want to jump to any kind of conclusions because she doesn't know the man she slept with days prior. To call him a man is laughable to her. And she technically does know him. They work together. She just made it a point not to get to know him. He isn't somebody that you particularly would want to get to know. He is a one night stand type of guy that you kick yourself for in the morning as soon as first words leave his cocky mouth. She doesn't want to think that he would be the kind of guy who would give her a STD without possibly telling her he had one. She hopes her suspicions are wrong.

There is silence in the locker room. The tension could be cut with a knife. Cristina feels it all around her. She looks at each of her coworkers who seem to be avoiding one another. She slams her locker door and it makes everybody jump. "Listen! You people better spit out whatever it is you need to say to each other because I am this close to kicking all of your asses. Just end this tension because it's rubbing off on me and I will not have it."

Meredith looks at George and Alex walks over to Izzie. It doesn't take long for Meredith to walk towards George.

"Listen, George, there is something I've been meaning to tell you," Meredith starts off by saying.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to ask you something myself," George replies, "You go first though."

"I told Dr. Shepherd that we're going out." That came out a lot smoother than she thought it was going to. It was quick and to the point and left George speechless.

"You did what?" was all that came to George's mouth. It wasn't what he was expecting. It sure as hell wasn't the way he wanted to react either. Those were first words that came to his head and the words that escaped his lips.

Izzie starts to open her mouth to talk but Alex interrupts her. "I believe I am the only one who has something to say here. I really had no idea until now. I would have told you if I knew, believe me…"

_FLASHBACK TO EARLIER_

_Meredith and George are in the locker room. Nobody else is in yet. She goes into the bathroom to splash water on her face. Alex walks in soon after. She looks back at him and continues to put water on her face._

"_Rough night?" Alex says._

"_Rough life."_

"_Listen, Mer, I need you to look at something for me."_

_Meredith turns around to face him. "Yeah sure, what's up?" Alex reaches for the string of his scrub pants. "Whoa, wait what the hell are you doing?"_

"_This is embarrassing. Just please look at it."_

"_If this is some sick trick to get me to look at your penis, I swear to god I will cut it off."_

"_For the first time in my life, I swear it's not a trick."_

_Meredith takes a deep breath, "Fine, make it quick." Alex locks the door to the bathroom. Anyone walking in would certainly think the wrong thing is going on. Alex pulls his pants down to his ankles. Meredith squats down to get a closer look._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It's George's turn to talk. Even though Meredith just sprung the bomb shell on him he still feels like he should formally ask her out. He questions the morality of it all in his head. He wants her to actually like him and he is unsure that she actually does. He goes for it anyway, "Meredith, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me some time. That's all I've been wanting to ask you ever since we met. Now it seems kind of silly, but…"

"Of course I will. I know this sounds like too much, George, but I really do like you."

"Oh good, I am glad. I like you too."

"You should move in with me."

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I have my mother's huge house and I have spare rooms and I need roommates to help me pay bills. I was hoping you would like to move in. I know your mom is driving you insane."

"You want me to move in." Is all that came out of George's mouth. What he wanted to say is of course. Why that didn't come out he has no idea.

Izzie could feel her face turn many shades of red. Her face burns up with fury. She wants nothing more than to slap him across the face. She screams loud. It wasn't even words. It was just frustration. This could not be happening, not to her. "YOU GAVE ME SYPHILLIS!?!?!"


End file.
